fnaf_wiki_italiafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Foxy
'' di FNaF 1|centre]] “''Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon''” (Phone Guy descrive il comportamento di Foxy nella telefonata della notte 2; ENG) “''Controlla anche le tende del "Pirate Cove" qualche volta; l'animatronic la dentro è unico nel suo genere e si muove quando le telecamere non vengono accese per molto tempo…. Penso che non gli piaccia essere notato… non lo so. Comunque, so che hai tutto sotto controllo, ci sentiamo!” (ITA) '''Foxy' è uno dei principali antagonisti di Five Nights at Freddy's. Era l'intrattenitore della Freddy Fazbear's Pizza prima di esser messo fuori uso, che, a partire da mezzanotte, insieme ai suoi amici Freddy, Bonnie e Chica, cercherà di uccidere il guardiano notturno. Come tutti gli altri nemici tornerà normale appena raggiunte le 6:00. Tra i numerosi capitoli della serie in cui appare: Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes e Five Nights at Freddy's: The Twisted Ones come co-protagonista; Ultimate Custom Night come uno dei 50 nemici selezionabili; Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted come antagonista nelle modalità FNaF 1, Parts And Service e Afraid Of The Dark; Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery. Aspetto Modello originale Come suggerisce il nome, Foxy è un animatrone dalle sembianze di una volpe antropomorfa di colore rossastro. La sua pelliccia è sporca e danneggiata. Al posto della mano destra ha un uncino mentre quella sinistra è senza rivestimento che mostra l'endoscheletro. Foxy porta anche una benda sull'occhio destro. Solitamente la benda copre il suo occhio, ma alcune volte la sua benda si alza, mostrando così un secondo occhio. Foxy indossa dei pantaloncini di lino color marrone che sono particolarmente triturati nella zona delle gambe.Esso appare molto danneggiato, alcune parti del suo apparato sono esposte. Si può chiaramente vedere che entrambe le gambe, con l'eccezione delle sue cosce e della sua mano,sono completamente spoglie di pelliccia,e cosi' espone il suo Endoscheletro metallico. Anche il petto è strappato, e in vari luoghi del corpo come gambe, stomaco e braccia mostra segni di lacerazione. Come tutti gli altri personaggi del gioco,Foxy ha una serie di denti.I denti di Foxy,tuttavia,sembrano essere piu' lunghi,appuntiti e forti di quelli degli altri Animatronics perchè appaiono simili a quelli di una volpe vera e propria, mentre invece quelli degli altri animatroni somigliano più a denti-protesi umane o anche denti erbivori. E' anche da notare, che in linea con il motivo pirata ha anche due o tre denti dorati, si possono anche vedere dei denti mancanti nella sua bocca, questo può essere dovuto a delle riparazioni. Si può notare che la sua mascella superiore ha dei punti che potrebbero essere baffi o lentiggini, come Freddy. Modello VR Modello AR Comportamento Questo è il percorso che Foxy fa per arrivare all'Ufficio: Covo Pirata-Corridoio a Sinistra-Ufficio (Pirate Cove-West Hall-Office) Foxy si nasconde dietro la tenda del Pirate Cove durante il gioco.Nel corso del gioco,il giocatore deve usare il Monitor periodicamente.Deve inoltre monitorare il Pirate Cove (CAM 1C) in equilibrio tra "Troppo" e "Troppo Poco" per impedire a Foxy di emergere dalla sua "Tana" e correre verso l'Ufficio.Alcune volte si potrà sentire Foxy che canta una canzoncina piratesca Questo equilibrio è difficile da controllare (anche per il fatto che ci sono anche da controllare Freddy,Chica e Bonnie),ma è essenziale per impedire a Foxy di uccidere il giocatore.Gli attacchi di Foxy sembrano basarsi su un Timer,piuttosto che essere casuale.Se nella Custom Night i Numeri di Foxy sono 20,e se il Pirate Cove non sarà mai controllato,Foxy potrebbe uscirne ad'intervalli di 32 o 38 secondi.Questa cosa è stata verificata nella Versione 1.1 Fasi: #Inizialmente, Foxy è completamente nascosto dietro la tenda. #Il Sipario è leggermente aperto, permettendo al giocatore di vedere il volto della volpe, la metà superiore e i suoi pantaloni di lino color marrone. #Foxy lascia il Pirate Cove,ed'è ora di fronte alle telecamere,avvolto nelle tenebre,l'unica indicazione della sua presenza sono gli occhi luccicanti. La sua testa è anche inclinata verso sinistra. #Foxy precederà il suo attacco lasciando le tende del Pirate Cove aperte.A volte,il cartello con su scritto "Out of Order" (ovvero Fuori Uso) cambierà in "It's Me" (ovvero Sono io),un messaggio comunemente associato con le "Allucinazioni".In questo caso Foxy stesso è impossibile da vedere nella Telecamera.A questo punto,se la porta dell'Ufficio che porta al Corridoio a Sinistra è chiusa,si può iniziare a mettere la Telecamera sulla CAM 2A (Corridoio a Sinistra) per vedere Foxy correre verso l'Ufficio. #Foxy ha ora lasciato il Pirate Cove e si sta dirigendo correndo verso l'Ufficio.A questo punto il giocatore deve aver chiuso la porta,e se non l'ha ancora fatto,ha pochissimi secondi per chiuderla,prima che Foxy entri nella stanza. #Se il tentativo di chiudere la porta del giocatore è riuscita,si sentiranno i passi di Foxy aumentare sempre di piu'.Appena Foxy cercherà di entrare nell'Ufficio sbatterà contro la porta (facendo sentire il rumore) per poi bussare tre o quattro volte,facendo perdere al giocatore un pò di energia.Nel caso il giocatore non sia riuscito a chiudere la porta,Foxy entrerà,ma non si butterà con violenza verso il giocatore come gli altri Animatronics,ma resterà sulla porta per poi urlare contro il giocatore uccidendolo sul colpo,provocando cosi' un "Game Over" assicurato. Curiosità *Nella versione mobile, Foxy può riportare indietro il suo "attacco a fasi" alla fase 3 nelle notti successive. *È in grado di alzare ed abbassare la benda a proprio piacimento, come mostrato durante il jumpscare nel primo Five Nights at Freddy's e nella modalità Parts And Service di Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted. *Al momento in cui Foxy, bussa alla porta chiusa dopo la sua corsa lungo il corridoio a sinistra, sottrarrà una piccola parte dell'energia al giocatore: 1% la prima volta, un 5% in più nelle volte successive (6%, 11%, 16% ecc.). *Prima di Five Nights at Freddy's 2, era comunemente teorizzato che Foxy fosse l'animatrone responsabile del famoso incidente che Phone Guy, "Morso dell'87". Infatti, la mascella di Foxy appare rotta, e potrebbe essere il risultato di aver morso un cliente (per la precisione un bambino). I suoi denti aguzzi e la sua bocca allungata sono più in grado di provocare gravi danni,anche se i denti smussati potrebbero ancora facilmente rimuovere una buona porzione del cervello di un bambino. Un altro pensiero è che la forza necessaria per strappare qualcosa attraverso la pelle e le ossa sarebbe troppo per le ganasce di un Animatronic.Tutto questo ci viene raccontato dal "Phone Guy" **È anche interessante notare che, mentre corre lungo il "Corridoio a Sinistra" per andare verso l'ufficio,sembra che Foxy rallenti. Questo può essere causa di giunti indebolito nelle sue gambe che provocano lo scatto a causa della sua quantità di moto.Questa teoria potrebbe anche spiegare il perché Foxy è stato dichiarato "Fuori Uso". ** Nel "Secondo Capitolo" della saga,tuttavia,è stato riposto nella stanza delle "Parti di Servizio",e con l'avvento di "Mangle",un altra possibile colpevole,egli sembra essere molto triste,molto improbabile che sia per il morso. *Foxy è tipicamente un nome femminile, anche se viene ufficialmente indicato come "lui" dal Phone Guy nel primo gioco:. L'Animatronic la dentro è unico nel suo genere e si muove solo quando le telecamere non vengono accese per molto tempo...Penso che gli piaccia essere notato...Non lo so. E 'stato indicato anche come maschio da Scott Cawthon, quando gli venne chiesta la "Meccanica di Gioco". **Anche Bonnie è un nome femminile nonostante sia un maschio. *L'unica volta che il giocatore può vedere Foxy in qualsiasi tipo di luce diurna è durante la Custom Night, quando ci sono si devono impostare i "Numeri degli Animatronics" (Codice AI) * Foxy è l'unico animatrone di tutto il franchise a non jumpscarare faccia a faccia col protagonista. * Nei file del gioco, c'è un "suono" denominato "Pirate_song2". Se vista, è in realtà la canzone "Dum Dum Dum De" che può essere ascoltato più volte durante un playthrough. Foxy pare cantare questa, come il suono diventa più forte se il giocatore vede il "Pirate Cove". Chi lo ha doppiato rimane sconosciuto. *Foxy può essere in qualche modo basato sul personaggio Rolfe DeWolfe del Rock Afire Explosion, la Banda di animatronics dello ShowBiz Pizza Place, in quanto entrambi hanno un proprio palco diviso da quello degli altri personaggi, nonché essendo entrambi animali animatronici che fanno parte della famiglia dei canidi (volpi, lupi, cani, ecc). **Potrebbe essere ispirato anche a Foxy Colleen del Chuck E. Cheese essendo anch'essa un animatrone pensionato con le sembianze di una volpe e persino dallo stesso identico nome. *Foxy è l'unico animatronic che compie movimenti anche se ripreso dalle telecamere, le contrazioni di Chica e Bonnie sono un'eccezione. * Vi è un bug che consente al verso del jumpscare di Foxy di essere ascoltato nella sua interezza, invece di essere tagliato. Lo stesso può verificarsi con Bonnie e con Freddy quando l'energia è stata completamente svuotata. **Un inconveniente interessante è quando Foxy sbircia fuori della tenda del Covo, ma poi torna dentro senza correre versp l'Ufficio. Questo inconveniente è stato visto solo nella versione mobile. *Come Chica, non appare durante le allucinazioni visive del protagonista. *A differenza degli altri, lo schermo non si scuote quando Foxy attacca il giocatore. Ciò è probabilmente dovuto al fatto che quando Foxy è pendente sulla porta,non attacca direttamente il giocatore, come fanno gli altri. * Foxy è l'unico Animatronic principale non presente nel trailer. Questo è forse dato dal fatto che Scott voleva aggiungere nel gioco un "animatrone a sorpresa". * Come con Chica, gli occhi da endoscheletro di Foxy non sono mai stati visti. * Foxy è l'unico animatronic il cui capo (testa/maschera) non si vede nel Backstage. * Foxy è l'unico dei quattro antagonisti principali a non avere un peluche acquistabile nella versione mobile del gioco. *Il jumpscare di Foxy può essere annullato se l'energia si esaurisce. Può anche essere interrotto da altri animatroni se ottengono la possibilità di eseguire il loro jumpsacre prima. *Foxy è l'unico animatronic cui voce può essere ascoltata senza distorsioni, quando canta la sua canzone piratesca, a volte casuali durante la notte. *Nella terza foto del teaser per la il "Secondo Capitolo" della saga horror, Foxy appare esattamente come nel primo gioco, ad eccezione degli occhi neri con pupille bianche. *Foxy è l'unico nemico nel primo gioco che ha i denti anche sulla mascella superiore. *Durante il suo jumpscare, le orecchie si fermano attraverso la parte superiore della porta. *Il canto di Foxy occasionalmente può essere ascoltato prima che Freddy attaccchi quando l'energia si esaurisce. Galleria